Every day with you is an adventure
by journeytomexico
Summary: Fifth year approaches and for Fred and Hermione, the relationship is still as perfect as ever. But this year brings new problems, in the form of Umbridge, Ron's renewed jealousy, the Ministry and Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Fifth year approaches and for Fred and Hermione, the relationship is still as perfect as ever. But this year brings new problems, in the form of Umbridge, Ron's renewed jealousy, the Ministry and Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG

* * *

_So it's back! (By popular demand!) This is the sequel to Christmas Kisses. It picks up at the beginning of fifth year, read 'Christmas Kisses' (under my username) to read them getting together after christmas in 4th year :)_

* * *

"Mione!" I sighed as my mother called up the stairs. She'd been bothering me all day despite knowing that I was trying to get packed. I walked out of my room to the top of the stairs, where she waited at the bottom.

"Yeah?" I responded, forcing a smile onto my face.

"So you don't need a lift anywhere? When are they coming to get you?"

"Fred's coming in an hour mum. You know, how he's come all summer? He apparates." She nodded, looking confused as I walked back into my bedroom. I loved my parents, I really truly did. But i'd been at home for five weeks and my request from Mr. Weasley to go stay at the new 'headquarters' hadn't come soon enough.

Fred wouldn't tell me anything, said it all had to come from the rest of the order when I was taken to wherever they were today. It'd been frustrating, but obviously this was the sort of time in the summer I'd gone to the Burrow before anyway, so as I knew who i'd be with, it didn't matter as much where I was going.

_Fred.._

Other than the fact that I always found it difficult to get back into the muggle way of living, I'd had a really good summer. Where Harry and Ron tended to be simply letter contact (and not much of it) until the last week or so, this summer had been totally different. Obviously Fred wasn't just a friend, he was my best friend, and by the end of fourth year we'd been very serious. I'd seen him every other day or so over the holidays, which had been amazing.

Every day with Fred was amazing. I often found myself thinking it was crazy that I was with him, thanking my luck, god or whatever that of all the girls in the world Fred had chosen to fall in love with Hermione Granger. I didn't doubt myself anymore, or worry that he'd run off with someone else. I felt totally secure with Fred, with the knowledge that when he said forever he meant it.

The summer had very much been about Fred and I. I'd seen Ron twice, but Fred far preferred to come to mine, and the idea of an older boyfriend was much easier to coax my mother into when he was having meals with us, watching our television in her eyesight or going to places in the muggle town that she recognized. He'd loved coming over for dinner and chatting to my mum, she'd been charmed instantly by his praise of her food. My dad was a softie anyway, he'd liked Fred the second he'd told my dad earnestly that he was in love with me.

My room at home had been until this summer the place I associated with my muggle life. But as he had with every aspect of my life, Fred had come into it and swirled magic into every corner. My room held so many memories now of our summer, just him and me, and I looked around for a moment with a smile.

My bed I could skip over. Fred and I hadn't talked any more about when we were going to take 'us' to the next level, he was leaving it up to me, as he'd said when we'd talked only a few weeks into our relationship. He never pushed me further than I wanted but it didn't mean some serious make out sessions hadn't taken place on my single sheets. One perfect day we'd taken a nap together on my little single bed. Waking up next to him had probably been amongst my favourite moments.

There was a small burn now on my carpet.. Fred had had an incident with my curling tongs. Not knowing what it was, he'd picked it up, burnt his finger rather badly and run downstairs to my mother. I'd followed of course, and neither of us had thought to switch them off.

_"Why do you have a burning metal stick in your room?"_

_"Why did you pick it up, you nutter!"_

My books, rather than be a point of jokes for Fred had actually interested him. Well, I liked to think so. Some part of it had been him taking an interest in what I loved but he'd also quite enjoyed reading books with me at the park this summer, when we'd taken picnics a few days.

Pinned in the corner of my noticeboard were several mementos of our summer. First was cinema tickets. Taking Fred to the cinema for our 6 months anniversary had been an.. well. An experience.

_"Why are they so loud? Can they hear me?"_

_"Is this really happening? Can we get a video camera?"_

Beside that was a few receipts, not of things I particularly remembered buying but instead had kept them as a memory of the story that went along with them. A receipt for tea he'd bought me, a sweater we'd bought together when Fred had had a run in with a shopkeeper over wizarding money, and a chocolate receipt for the corner shop when I'd taken him to try some muggle chocolate.

_"So they just do the one flavour?"_

_"It's kind of bitter isn't it?"_

_"This is weird money. Don't you ever rip it?"_

Every day with Fred had been an experience, every day I loved him more, if that was even possible. I'd begun to find him sitting with me in my bedroom a norm, miss him at the dinner table when he came over.

_2:30..._ I had about twenty minutes until Fred would arrive. Time had passed quickly just thinking about him. I started picking up things from around the room and packing them into my trunk quickly.

Five minutes later I turned around, heading toward my windowsill. Pictures of Ron, Harry and I, along with several of the girls and George scattered along haphazardly. Pride of place in the centre was a large photo of Fred and myself, his arms around my waist and his head atop mine. I laid it on top of my case carefully, folding a sweater around it.

The doorbell rung as I swung my trunk shut. I smiled, and the butterflies that still filled my stomach when Fred was near swirled up and I couldnt stop a smile spreading over my face as I heard him speak.

"Where's my girl?" He headed up the stairs and knocked twice.

"Come in." I called out, and he did so, opening the door and heading towards me. He pecked me on the nose and slid an arm around my waist.

"You packed? No, who am I kidding, of course you're packed." He looked around my room.

"I'm gonna miss our summer." He said, his arms around my waist and his head on top of mine. Remembering the photo i'd just put into my case I grinned and leant back into him.

"Me too, but I can't wait to get to your house." I turned around to face him, rolling my eyes at how short I was compared to him. He laughed.

"Shortie." I smacked his arm.

"I can't wait to live with you again." I said with a small smile, trailing my hand up to his elbow and squeezing his forearm. I raised my eyebrows.

"Work out much?"

"Only for you." He smirked and backed away and I raised my eyebrows.

Fred had made me much more open, it was so easy to be carefree and fun around him. He made me happier and in his own way had made me realise that constantly working wasn't the most important thing in my life, it was more important to focus on my family and friends.

"When we leaving?" I questioned, and he shrugged, lying back on my perfectly made bed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just made that."

"You know your mum'll change this before christmas love." I shook my head.

"Not the point."

"I'll fix it?" He wheedled, and I couldn't stop the grin emerging from my face as he pulled my arms, gently helping me onto the bed in front of him. He pulled me closer so that I was sat on top of his legs, disregarding my squirming and holding both of my hands, his face close to mine.

"Can I have a proper Hello please?" He winked and I laughed, blinking twice before leaning in to kiss him properly.

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" My mothers voice startled me a few minutes later, and I leaned back from him, rolling sideways off the bed.

"I'm just grabbing her case Mrs. Granger." With a salute to me my boyfriend pushed the door open and as they walked downstairs I smiled at the sound of their voices.

"You know you can call me Jane Fred."

"I know Mrs Gra- Jane. I'll get used to it."

I sat back on my bed, grinning as I looked around my room. We had really had a great summer. Fred had got acquainted with my family which had just secured him in my mind as my boyfriend, someone I loved. I'd come to terms with the fact that he was long term, that I would be with Fred for the rest of my life. And when he looked at me like he had moments before, kissed me, held me, I didn't doubt that he was all I was ever going to want.

Then again, I still found it hard to believe sometimes that I was all Fred wanted either. It was my self esteem talking, I trusted Fred completely. But when he, as he had only moments ago and so many times over the summer, looked at me after I'd kissed him.. The look on his face was just purely Fred, completely happy. I still marvelled that I could mean that much to him.

"Come on babe!" I startled, and grabbing my bag from the side I made to leave the room. I looked back as I reached the door.

My bedroom held so many memories of our summer, our first summer where Fred was everything to me. Discovering his place in my home life had been wonderful, but now we were returning to the world in which we belonged, and that was even more exciting.

* * *

_Please review me. Also thought i'd mention I'm starting a new series called 'Summer moments' which covers some soft stuff of Hermione and Fred's summer. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Fifth year approaches and for Fred and Hermione, the relationship is still as perfect as ever. But this year brings new problems, in the form of Umbridge, Ron's renewed jealousy, the Ministry and Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG

_Thanks so much for all the lovely feedback guys! Enjoy :) _

* * *

Fred and I arrived at the Burrow seconds after we'd left my front door which only made me appreciate the world of magic and how much easier things were even more. Stopping outside his house I couldn't escape the feeling of coming home. I turned to him with a smile, and he in turn put his arm around my shoulders as he steered me in.

"Hermione's here!" He hollered up the stairs, then turned to me with a smirk.

"Nobody's home." I frowned.

"You're taking me to the headquarters right?" I said after a moment, wondering why I'd completely forgotten this after only thinking about it about half an hour before.

"So why are we here?" He laughed.

"We're going to floo there." He noticed my face and pulled me close, planting a kiss in my hair.

"I know you hate it love, I'm sorry..." I smiled, and reached down to take one of his hands.

"I'll be with you, I'll be fine." I beckoned backward toward the fireplace with my head.

"Fireplace?" He pointed his wand at my suitcase which disappeared promptly and I raised my eyebrows.

"Impressive." He smirked and winked at me.

"George and I have been practicing, when I'm not with you and he hasn't been round Ange's." I nodded.

"Big year this year." He shrugged.

"Our plans don't exactly involve needing good grades though, do they?" I said nothing. Grades were important to me but they weren't important to Fred. Many people though that this would be a problem for us when really, it was one of the reasons I loved him. He wandered towards the stairs and looked back at me.

"I've got to grab some stuff, do you mind?" I shook my head quickly, waving him away. I looked around the hallway, allowing my fingers to graze across the chest of drawers below his large mirror. I looked at myself for a moment, a faint smile on my face. Pictures of Fred adorned the walls along with his other siblings. Nearly always him and George were together, identical grins that they still did in every picture present day.

"Got it. Ready?" I felt the familiar unwelcome butterflies at the thought of travelling by floo, but nodded. As he reached me he curled his spare hand around my elbow, steering me toward the fireplace.

"Shall I go first?" He always offered, though he knew that I would. Left alone I wouldn't be able to do it, and he'd have to come back for me. I stepped forward, took some powder and Fred released my arm.

"I'll have to say it for you." He said after a second, and I dropped the powder into the flames and stepped in.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" The last thing I saw was an encouraging smile before I was in another, unfamiliar fireplace. I moved out of the way quickly, Fred was always very quick. I looked around, seeing nobody in the lounge. I worried, as usual that I was in the wrong place.

"Hermione!" reassured, I turned around and saw George beaming.

"Fred's just coming." I said with a smile, and George stepped forward, arms out.

"Got time to give your favorite brother in law a hug then?" I laughed.

"Yeah, where _is_ Bill?" He looked mock offended for a moment, and I wondered if this was because I'd not picked up on his 'brother in law' joke.

"Of course you can have a hug Georgie." I said stepping forward. He pulled me closer for a moment and I pondered for a second the way that they could be so similar yet hug so differently. Really, Fred and George were completely different boys who looked the same.

"You stealing my girl?" Fred's voice came from behind me and I laughed as George let me go to pat his brothers arm condescendingly.

"We've actually been carrying on behind your back for months, mate." George joked, and I nodded at him. Fred simply looked at me until I burst into giggles and he pulled me against him.

"Come say hi to the others." The two of them walked me out and I stared around me.

"Where are we?" I finally asked them, having been distracted before.

"Lupin's going to run it through with you." George said, gesturing around.

"We aren't even supposed to know that much." Fred concluded, as we entered what I quickly gathered was the kitchen, and incidentally was filled with people. I beamed around at everyone. Ginny squealed and rushed forward to give me a hug as others that I recognised nodded at me over her shoulder. Ron briskly pulled me into a hug as well and Harry's godfather, Sirius, patted me on the shoulder.

"So, I hear you'll be telling me what's going on here?" I joked to Lupin, who was grinning at me.

"Yeah. Mind if we take a moment?" He gestured out of the room and I squeezed Fred's hand with a quick smile to reassure him before I headed out of the room after my former professor.

"This.." He gestured around.

"Is the headquarters for an organisation called the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix." I pondered whether letting him know I knew this much but his smile showed me he'd known anyway.

"It's an organisation run by Dumbledore against Voldemort." He tapped his fingers against the sideboard.

"Basically you don't need to know much about it. You and the others aren't yet old enough to join, and are only here because you need to be protected." I crossed my arms and he moved his head slightly, clearly not sure what to say.

"You're a smart girl, Hermione. You know what Harry told us, you know he's back." He stretched his arms before him and I noted that he looked very stressed, very tired. I was filled with concern for the man before me before he started to talk again.

"You're a big part of this. So, you're here. But for the most part you don't need to worry as much." He smiled clearly attempting to be encouraging, and I offered him a wry, disbelieving smile in return. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked intently into my eyes.

"Hermione, you all have some tough times ahead. Everyone does. And Harry is going to need you, need you and Ron.. But you." His grip tightened on my shoulder and he looked almost sorry for a second before continuing.

"You're his family, you know how he feels about you. He needs your support, and especially this year, you're all going to start to feel alone." I nodded, and without any more words the two of us started to head back into the kitchen where a lot of commotion had started and Ron looked terrified.

"Harry's been attacked, Remus." An unfamiliar voice was speaking to me and I stared up at Lupin, then around me, dismissing Fred for a moment and staring toward Ron, Ron who would give me the information I needed.

"Dementors." He answered my silent question, ignoring the fact that almost every adult in the room was looking at him.

"He can do... He can do the Patronus charm, right?" I swirled round to Remus who nodded vehemently, and the man I hadn't recognised before smiled kindly at me.

"He's okay. He and his cousin are back at their-"

"Dudley?" Ron nodded.

"He was there." I wrinkled my eyebrows and another thought hit me.

"He's underage.." I turned for the first time to Fred who pulled me closer to him as the adults continued the conversation.

"The ministry's calling for his expulsion."

"Dumbledore will never allow that."

"It was an emergency, of course he'll get off this.."

"They're meddling."

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley was patting my shoulder with a smile, and forcefully but gently steering Ron, the twins, Ginny and I out of the kitchen where plans were being discussed, heated conversations going about.

"I'm sorry this has all happened as you've arrived.. But you'll all need to head upstairs, we're going to have a meeting." She patted my arm kindly, and Fred smiled at me, interlocking my hands with his own.

"You're in Ginny's room!" She called up after us as we headed up the stairs and I smiled as George waved his wand at my trunk as it followed us up the stairs.

"Should we be worried about Harry?" Ginny said in a small voice, and George shook his head.

"No. They'll sort him out, you know Harry, he won't have done anything irresponsible." My fist clenched. Harry was alone. He'd been alone all summer.

"At least we'll actually be able to write to him now, though." I said quietly, and Ron nodded at me. Our own communication had been quite brief as always, but I could tell from his face that he'd felt just as uneasy about the orders we'd recieved before leaving school to absolutely not write to him as I had.

"We gonna try and listen?" Fred offered up, but Ginny shook her head.

"Mum charmed the door, I heard her. She knows we've been doing it." I rolled my eyes. They were clearly talking about the use of Fred and George's extendable ears, which both knew I hardly approved of.

"Our room then?" George said as he sent my trunk to neatly arrive outside of Ginny's. I nodded, squeezing Fred's hand as we trooped into his room. George lay on his bed, Ginny perched on the end, Fred sat on his and pulled me in front of him where he rested his head on top of mine, a pose uncomfortable for most but easy for us as Fred was so ridiculously tall. Ron collapsed onto a beanbag chair, then sat up again.

"This means Harry will be here soon!" He said with a grin, and Ginny cocked her eyebrow.

"Why'd you figure that?" She questioned him, and I answered for him.

"They'll have to have him here now.. This is big." We suddenly heard a slamming noise from downstairs and I sat up violently.

"Where is he?"

"Dumbledore." I said quickly and as one we all stepped up and ran toward the door and like little children bent over the staircase to watch our headmaster, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him, rush into the meeting room and slam the door behind him. The shock reverberated through the house and I turned round to stare at the others.

"He's kind of a scary guy, isn't he?" George opened his mouth as if to say something but we were all still speechless.

"Don't piss off Dumbledore." Fred surmised and I laughed.

"There's really nothing else to say than that." Ginny said after a second, and we all nodded ferverently before heading back into the twins room.

"Does anyone know when dinner is?" Ron broke the tension with this and suddenly I burst into laughter.

"Oh, I hope Harry's okay." I said after i'd finished laughing, and Fred pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about him." I leaned back and looked at him pointedly. He smirked.

"Alright, alright." He said after a second.

"He'll be fine babe. I promise."

"Get a room, yeah?" George smacked his brother on the back of the head and I laughed.

"Someone missing their Angelina?" I called after him, and he merely winked at me as he headed into the bathroom.

"Hermione.. er.. I was wondering if you could..." Ron looked a bit embarassed and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Want me to look over your homework?" His look instantly transformed to sheepish and he nodded. I squeezed Fred's forearm and smiled at him.

"Catch up with you later?"

* * *

_I want reviews :D _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Fifth year approaches and for Fred and Hermione, the relationship is still as perfect as ever. But this year brings new problems, in the form of Umbridge, Ron's renewed jealousy, the Ministry and Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG

_Sorry i'm so rubbish at updating.. :l_

* * *

"Harry will be here later, Hermione." I looked up from my breakfast toward Mrs. Weasley. An early riser, only myself and Sirius were awake and Fred's mother was smiling at me encouragingly.

"I know." I swallowed some of my orange juice and looked toward Sirius.

"I was doing some reading last night.. They can't actually arrest him can they? I mean, if there were dementors there, then it was an acceptable situation, right?" Sirius nodded, standing up and banishing his plate towards the sink.

"The problem is, there were no other witnesses, Hermione.." Sirius stretched behind my chair.

"But Dudley was there, wasn't he?"

"Muggles can't give evidence before the Wizengamot, where Harry's going to have his trial.." Sirius trailed off as Molly gave him a look. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself." He said after a minute, before walking out of the room distractedly.

"Can I help with anything Molly?" I asked as I took my plate manually to the sink before she whisked it out of my hands.

"No, it's fine dear." She turned and beamed at me.

"You know, I'm so pleased about you and Fred." She said after a minute, causing me to flush.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"I worried at first that you were a bit young, but he loves you very much, you know." I grinned, and nodded.

"I know.." She gave me a brief yet affectionate one armed hug before starting to gently shoo me out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you go find him love? I assume you'll want to spend time with just Ron and Harry when Harry arrives." I nodded, and headed out of the kitchen.

"Morning Hermione!" My old professor, Remus Lupin was coming down the stairs as I was about to go up them. I smiled at him.

"Morning Professor." He laughed.

"Not exactly a Professor anymore.." I caught a hint of sadness in his eyes as he passed me.

"Off to find Fred? I just saw George in the bathroom so he's probably up." I grinned and nodded as I walked up the winding stairs toward the room which Fred and George were staying in.

The way that everyone knew about Fred and I was certainly reassuring. I had worried that the other Weasley's would snub me for rejecting one of their sons for another but everyone seemed to simply accept the complete commitment Fred and I had for one another.

"Fred?" I knocked on the door cautiously.

"He's asleep, 'Mi. Just go in." I started at the sound of George behind me and turned to face him.

"Hi George!" I said brightly and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a morning person, love. Just head in, I'll catch up with you later." He smirked.

"If I have to deal with your cheeriness I might throw up a little." I smacked his arm and headed into their room, putting a finger to my lips. He nodded. Silently we'd communicated that George would ensure that Ron or one of the others wouldn't rush in. I smiled softly at the sight of Fred lying in bed, one arm visible over the bed, asleep.

"Morning." I whispered as I sat on the side of his bed, covering his free hand lightly with my own. He squeezed it back and I laughed, realizing he was awake.

"Hello beautiful girl." He greeted me, eyes still closed.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I love you." He responded sleepily, extending his arms and pulling me backward to spoon against him.

"I know what your hands feel like, silly." He whispered into my ear. One hand curled around my own, his other arm sneaking under my shirt to rest over my bare stomach.

This wasn't a massive deal. Fred and I had been swimming together this summer, and beside the river, secluded by the trees.. It'd been probably one of the most intimate times i'd spent with Fred, but we hadn't had sex. Or come close, he'd been very patient and careful with me.

It was at the front of my mind. He'd told me not to think about it until I was ready, and I knew that of course, Fred would never push me.

I was sixteen in September. And Fred was a final year this year..

"Babe, I'm gonna shower, much as I'd like to stay in here with you all day.." I nodded.

"Harry should be coming this afternoon so I wanted to spend some time this morning with you." I said to him as he stood up. He nodded.

"How about we go for a walk before lunch? See you in half an hour?" I nodded with a grin and stood up. Fred was only in his boxers and a white top and I couldn't help myself but flush given what was on my mind only seconds before. He pulled me into a hung briefly, kissing the top of my head.

"I love waking up with you there." He whispered after a moment and I laughed.

"I loved seeing you wake up." He grinned and turned round to grab a towel before we walked out of his room.

"Hermione!" For a moment Ginny, who happened to be walking by looked scandalized before I widened my eyes at her and she smiled.

"Wasn't thinking, you slept in our room last night.." She trailed off, before grinning at her brother.

"I'm gonna steal your girlfriend for a bit." He nodded, and swatted my arm and kissed my cheek before heading up the corridor towards the bathroom.

"What's up Gin?" I asked my friend, and she smiled.

"I have news, come in our room!" I followed her in to the small room we would share while we were staying here with the order. It was actually kind of nice that it was ours, rather than sharing Ginny's room when we were at the Burrow. She held out a piece of parchment, unable to hide the beam across her face.

"Not the whole thing, but look at the end." She directed, finding the space for me and I quickly read the small paragraph she pointed at. I recognized the surprisingly neat scrawl that had covered Neville Longbottom's notes when he sat beside me for the past four years.

_It's been great to write to you this summer Gin. I can't wait to see you when we get back. There's some stuff I want to talk to you about, think you know what it'll be, right? A question I'd like to ask you, anyways. _

_Miss you, _

_Neville _

"He misses me." Ginny sighed as she sat down on her bed. I smiled and handed back the letter to her.

Ginny Weasley was one of the strongest, prettiest, most loyal girls I'd ever known. Her and Neville were actually a pretty great fit, though many people, her brothers included, had scorned her for going to the Ball with Neville. But he was sweet and friendly and actually, they worked really well together.

"Sounds like he's going to ask you out, Gin." Her eyes sparkled.

"Don't tell the others, okay?" I nodded with a small smile.

"People will know though Gin, if you get together." I turned around after a second, brow furrowing.

"Are you definitely over Harry?" Ginny nodded.

"That was a silly thing.." She murmured.

"Neville is actually a great guy and I really think this could be something. Plus, he's kind of separate." I caught on to her meaning quite quickly, but still held out my hand, implying she should elaborate.

"Neville isn't that close with Ron, or Harry. He's in their dorm, yeah, but it's different to the rest of the family. Neville's kind of mine. I mean, the others don't even know him that well. They think he's an idiot. He's more than that." She blushed at her last statement, but still looked at me.

"Do you understand? That wasn't the most eloquent explanation. I nodded with a smile.

"I think he'll make you very happy."

"Well that means something coming from you." Ginny said solemnly, and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She laughed.

"Come on Hermione. You and Fred have the perfect relationship. And it's made you noticeably happier, more confident.." She smiled.

"Nobody could deny the obvious effect being with Fred has on you. I grinned.

"I love your brother." I said solemnly, and she nodded, standing up.

"I'm gonna grab some food. Coming?" I followed her out and down the stairs towards the kitchen where various order members, the twins and Ron were sat, mid conversation. Ginny headed towards her mother to collect some food and I went to stand behind Fred, combing one hand lightly through his still wet hair.

"Hi." Ron spared me a greeting before concentrating on his bacon and eggs once more and I rolled my eyes.

"The others bringing Harry here will arrive in two hours." Sirius informed me, and I nodded, exchanging a glance with Ron. He wasn't going to be happy with us for not writing to him in much detail about what was happening.

"Ready?" I looked down to see that Fred's plate was empty. I nodded and standing up, he banished his plate to the sink as I'd watched Sirius only an hour before. But instead of be proud of Fred for his magical prowess, it merely brought my current worry to the front of my mind. Fred was of age...

"What's on your mind babe?" Fred said as he took my hand. I shook my head.

"Nothing." We continued to walk across the small garden until we reached the bench at the end of it. I settled beside Fred, his arm around my shoulders and my hands placed nervously in front of me.

"Something." He eventually responded. My mind raced. I wasn't sure whether to tell Fred I was thinking about it, not wanting to disappoint him if I had changed my mind. But something about being with him recently made me want to be closer to him. I wasn't embarrassed anymore to be around him, I was completely comfortable..

"I'm just a bit worried about Harry." I lied.

Fred knew I was lying, but instead just put his arms around me.

"Looking forward to going back to school?" He questioned. I nodded, turning to look at him.

"Big years though, for you and me.." I trailed off. Fred had NEWTs, though he wasn't as fussed about them as I was about my OWLs, so it dwarfed his worry somehow. As if to prove his point he smirked, shaking his head at me.

"NEWTs are just a rite of passage babe, George and me don't need them.." He smiled mysteriously despite the fact that I did know what was going on with him. Harry had bestowed his winnings onto them last year, and they had plans for it.. big plans.

While Fred ran through the joke shop ideas for what felt like the 100th time that summer I let my mind float back to what had been playing on my mind all morning. Fred's hand was on my leg, his arm around my shoulder.. It was totally innocent but it was making me think about something else entirely.

The talk eventually turned to other things, preparations for school and what I thought of the headquarters. Before a loud crack was heard and a squeal of "Harry!" by Mrs. Weasley. As one, Fred and I stopped talking and I turned to run back up toward the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Fifth year approaches and for Fred and Hermione, the relationship is still as perfect as ever. But this year brings new problems, in the form of Umbridge, Ron's renewed jealousy, the Ministry and Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and general plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Anything you do not recognise, is mine.

**Pairings:** FW/HG

_Sorry i'm so rubbish at updating.. :l_

* * *

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley had just released him and was scrutinizingly his face carefully as if signs of the dementor attack were written all over his face.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a grin, and looked around. Meeting my eyes he pulled me into a brief, stilted hug, before patting Ron on the arm and nodding at Fred, who was stood beside me. I met Ron's eyes. Harry definitely wasn't pleased with us.

"Sirius!" Harry suddenly called out, and his godfather left the kitchen, a wide smile on his face before he pulled him into a hug. I smiled. For Harry to be reunited with what we all thought of as his father-figure was a sight to see, it didn't really happen enough.

"Now.. We've got a meeting this morning.. so you all know what that means." Arthur, not unkindly, pointed up the stairs. The Weasley brood were more used to that so headed up the stairs. I, less used to that, was led up by Fred's waiting hand, and Harry, looking indignated, stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Meeting?"

"We'll explain later, Harry. Ron and Hermione can fill you in a little, I expect." Molly said kindly as she headed into the kitchen. Harry was left standing in an empty hallway and he looked up to meet the eyes of first Ron, then myself.

"Yes, I expect they can." He said in a rather annoyed voice before coming up after us.

"Harry.." I started, but he merely motioned towards his bag.

"Where are we, Ron?" He asked expectantly. Ron motioned up the stairs and Ginny backed into her room as I followed the two of them up the stairs, motioning that the twins should stay downstairs.

"Harry, we're so glad you're alright.." I started, but he turned around.

"So what is this place?"

"The headquarters to the order of the phoenix." Ron answered immediately. I didn't blame him. Harry wasn't angry, yelling at us, but he reminded me of a kettle, not quite boiled yet that we were just waiting to explode.

"And you couldn't have said that in a letter?" Harry said, dangerously close to raising his voice.

"Dumbledore.." I started, but Harry cut me off.

"You can't tell me YOU couldn't have figured out a way to get me a message Hermione." I said nothing.

"You knew I was sat alone in the Dursley's. You ignored every question I asked about news, or what was going on.. You're supposed to be my sister!" Ron looked confused at this but I knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm so sorry Harry.." I started, but he wasn't done.

"I'm supposed to be able to rely on you! What, were you SO busy with Fred that you couldn't even try and make my summer better?"

"Wait, mate.." Ron started but Harry shook his head.

"Hadn't said anything to you yet mate. You're my best friend and all you could say was rubbish about Quidditch.." Ron looked annoyed, and a _pop_ behind us made Harry jump, but Ron and I had gotten very used to it by now.

"Harry mate, we can hear you downstairs." George said with a smirk. By contrast, Fred looked defensive, and stepped forward.

"Harry, I can't speak as much for Ron, but Hermione worried about you every day, and felt guilty about not telling you things every day." He said, putting a reassuring arm on my shoulder.

"Don't want to cause any problems mate, you know I don't. But she felt bad all summer and you know Hermione, even I couldn't take her mind off it sometimes." Harry looked a little guilty, and I squeezed Fred's hand.

"We're sorry Harry. But Dumbledore , he literally insisted.." Ron nodded, and so did Harry.

"Shouldn't have yelled at you two." He said, then sat down, head in his hands.

"Suppose you heard about the trial?" He said, and we nodded.

"I've been reading up about it Harry, they definitely can't expel you, they really can't." He nodded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"They're not exactly my biggest fan at the moment though, are they?" Without anything any of us could offer to that Ron merely awkwardly patted his shoulder. I headed over to him and hesitantly gave him a firm hug.

"You'll be fine, Harry. They won't send you to prison." He shrugged again and at a loss of what to say, I turned to Ron.

"Anyone fancy some Quidditch?" He asked. Harry looked thankful.

"2 a side?" George said. He looked slightly uncomfortable at the emotional moments that had just gone on. I rolled my eyes.

"Gin'll get mad if we don't ask her." Fred put in, and George stretched.

"Fancy playing Her-"

"No." I said firmly.

"I'm never getting on a broom again." I said, thinking back to only a few weeks before when Fred had convinced me to get on a broom. I hated heights, and had hated the whole experience. The only way we'd been able to ride after that was when I sat in front of Fred on a broom, which wasn't exactly quidditch etiquette.. Fred gave me a cheeky grin, showing that he was thinking of the same thing.

"Wait, Bill!" George suddenly offered. Fred nodded, clapping him on the back.

"I'll go ask." Ron said, and left the room closely trailed by George.

"How can you guys play? Is there a big garden here?" Harry questioned Fred. Clearly trying to make up for the awkwardness they'd just experienced, Fred instantly jumped in.

"There's a field beyond the garden, we play there. All our brooms are here too."

"Bill's up for it, the meeting just finished." Ron's head poked through the door.

"You gonna come watch, or do you have stuff to do?" Fred questioned me. I shook my head.

"Got some work i'll look over, might pop out later." He widened his eyes at me, asking silently if I wanted him to stay in with me.

"Have fun." I whispered, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

"I'll see you later."


End file.
